Secret Legend
by VaridyTigerSoul
Summary: A prophecy... is made to tell, or to warn, "To the land of Dragtric when evil comes, You'll hear the voice of thunder drum, Cause will be no love to the Great Stone, And feeling fear in the bone, Power will awake to the electric legend, With no control the world will end, With three triggers is a chance to undone, If not evil will have won, So prepare for the power will unshelf..."
1. Prologue

**Secret Legend**

**Prologue**

A long time ago in the land of Dragtric, a prophecy was made by Zapdos, Raikou, and Arceus himself. The legends told the people and they wrote it in stone. The prophecy spoke of a possible risk and danger. The people didn't quite understand it, no one could. This was the prophecy when translated:

'_**To the land of Dragtric when evil comes**_

_**You'll hear the voice of thunder drum**_

_**Cause will be no love to the Great Stone**_

_**And feeling fear in the bone**_

_**Power will awaken to the electric legend**_

_**With no control the world will go to end**_

_**With three triggers is a chance to undone**_

_**If not evil will have won**_

_**So prepare for the power will unshelf**_

_**First will be the danger of itself**_

_**Second will be the screams of Pokémon**_

_**Third will be the end of everyone**_

_**To prevent the destruction of the world**_

_**Two must help control the lord**_

_**One a powerful aura guardian**_

_**The other a flying dragon**_

_**Both are pure in heart and kind**_

_**And mentioned in legends you can find**_

_**To seal the stone love must be present**_

_**If otherwise destruction will descent**_

_**When the Great Stone is sealed away **_

_**The electric power will stay'**_

Thanks to this legend, the people of Dragtric celebrate electric Pokémon every year, waiting for their protector to come. However they don't understand that when it comes, Dragtric and the rest of the world will be in _grave_ danger. Only the foretold heroes can help.


	2. chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm VaridyTigerSoul. I've written other stories, but this is my first Pokémon fan fiction. Don't worry though, I was told I was a really good writer for my other stories and that I had a really unique plot for each one. This story also has one; it also has Altoshipping in here, but won't just focus on the two. You'll be getting plenty of Pikachu as well. *smirks thinking at future events in story to come* While you are waiting for this story you can check my other stories I have written. I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

**Secret Legend**

**Ch.1**

* * *

"Speech"

'Telephony'

_Thoughts_

* * *

Ash Ketchum of Pallet town recent adventure was the Sinnoh region. After his loss he returned to Pallet and stayed for a while. He relaxed there and also trained his Pokémon. After a few weeks Ash decided to take a short vacation.

"So Ash where have you decided to go?" asked his mom.

"I decided to visit Alto mare. Seeing Tobias' Latios convinced me." Ash had already packed his bag and was about to leave, Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"What Pokémon are you bringing?"

"Besides Pikachu, I'm bringing Totodile, Quilava, Sceptile, Buizel, and Pigeoto." He had found her while training.

"Well I hope you have a great time honey."

"I will mom." He excited the room, "Bye."

"Pika."

"Bye dear. Don't forget to wear fresh underwear."

"Mom!"

* * *

"Pikachu, you're getting a lot stronger buddy. Your endurance and strength has improved a great amount these past few weeks. You may even beat Charizard." They were walking through the forest on a path.

"Pi pika pikachu pi!" Pikachu said.

"Right. You can already beat everyone else now a battle with Charizard would be great!"

"Pika!"

"Man, it's a good thing there's just this path to the docks. We'd be lost alr-. When did we get off the path?"

"Pika bi!" Pikachu couldn't believe Ash (then again he could).

"Oh no! We're doomed! It could take forever to find our way back!"

"Pika." Pikachu slumped. "Pi." Pikachu looked behind him "Pika bi!"

"Yeah Pikachu?" Ash turned around and saw that behind them was a flock of angry Spearow. "Awww! Run for it!" Pikachu held on tight as Ash ran at full speed and the Spearow chased. "Why does this always happen to me?!" Ash then suddenly tripped on a rock that seemed to appear just out of nowhere and fell face first. When he got up and turned he saw the Spearow were about to attack. He quickly reacted however, "Pikachu quick, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped up from the ground, "Pi-ka-chu!" It hit their mark and the Spearow flew off, or more accurately were flung off.

"Great job Pikachu."

"Pika."

Ash thought for a second, looking at the situation, "This kind of reminds me of the day we first met actually." Ash smiled big and Pikachu nodded, "Well let's get going. The ship will be leav-. Aw!"

"Pika bi!"

Ash had happened to walk off a cliff and was now at the docks, he landed stomach down. "Owe, well at least we're here." Pikachu shook his head and jumped down the cliffs then got on Ash's shoulder. Luckily, they made the boat and headed to Alto mare.

* * *

After checking into they're room Ash decided to head out to the deck. They walked around for a while then went to the railing to see the oceans view.

"I can't wait until we get to Alto mare."

"Pii."

"I wonder how everyone is doing. I missed them."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Hey you."

"Huh?" Ash turned to see who spoke to him.

"The name's Tyler, let's have a battle." A young boy with brown hair, a black T, and shorts said.

"Sure. It's nice to meet you. My name's Ash Ketchum."

Both trainers took their positions on the deck. "It's nice to meet you too Ash. How about we have a one on one Pokémon battle?"

"Sounds good to me." Ash answered.

"Alright, go Rydon!" the rock Pokémon appeared in a flash, it looked strong but Ash had seen stronger.

"Cool, a Rydon. Let's go Toto-."

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu said on Ash's shoulder.

"You want to battle Pikachu?"

"Pii." He nodded.

"Alright then." Pikachu took his stance.

"You're using a Pikachu against a Rydon?"

"Don't underestimate us, Pikachu is really strong."

"If you say so. Rydon use rock smash!"

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Rydon's arm glowed and he charged toward Pikachu. Pikachu jumped and used iron tail against the rock smash causing both Pokémon to be held in place.

"H-how?"

"Now Pikachu!" Pikachu spun and hit Rydon in the back with the iron tail causing Rydon to fall.

"Ugh. Rydon get up and use earthquake!"

"Quick attack!" Rydon looked hurt but got up and stomped the ground, however Pikachu had already jumped from quick attack and rammed into Rydon after he just used earthquake landing him away from the safe zone, so Rydon took the attack instead of Pikachu.

"Rydon!" Rydon was able to get up but looked even worse. "Quick, stone edge!"

"Pikachu use thunder bolt!" Pikachu, on the ground, used the powerful attack on the stone edge, causing the stones to crumble and break.

"What?!"

"Now Pikachu! Use quick attack then iron tail!" the boy didn't have time to react as his Rydon was struck down and fainted. "Great job Pikachu!"

"Pi-kaa!" Pikachu said doing a victory pose.

"Return Rydon. You did well." _We didn't even land a _hit he thought_._ He looked at Ash. "You're a really good trainer. Thanks for the battle."

"You're welcome."

"Bye. I hope we battle again."

"Me too, bye."

Ash battled other trainers on the ship and of course, went to the buffet. After a couple of hours the ship docked in Alto mare and Ash and Pikachu got off. "Ah. We're here Pikachu, Alto mare."

* * *

"Hugh. I'm sooo bored. I wish Ash or at least Bianca was here." A girl that looked about 15 said on a swing in a garden. She had dark red hair that grew a bit past her shoulders, amber eyes, a red shirt, dark blue jeans, and a dark blue jean jacket with sleeves that reached a bit past her elbows. "Well! I'll just go fly around the city!" The girl then turned into the guardian of Alto mare known as Latias, and flew off.

* * *

"Umm, Pikachu, do you know where we're at?"

"Chu." Pikachu sadly answered, he was off Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah… we're lost." They were on a bridge some where in the city. "Let's keep walking; we're bound to find the place."

"Pika."

* * *

Latias looked around, keeping an eye out for any sign of danger. 'Let's see… the city seems as peaceful as ever. Oh man, now I'm bored again. Hugh. Guess I'll head b-. Huh?' Latias looked down and saw Ash and Pikachu walking. Latias, in excitement, flew down and crashed into Ash.

"Aww!" "PIKA!"

'Ash!' Latias showed herself and nuzzled Ash, causing him to blush.

"L-Latias?!" "Pii?!"

'Yep!'

"You can use telepathy?!"

'I learned! I missed you Ash!' Latias exclaimed with a slight blush.

Ash petted Latias, "I missed you too Latias, and… can you get off me?" he said still blushing,

'Sorry.'

Ash got up, "Don't worry about it." he looked around, "Hey. It's where I first met you."

'Oh, it is.'

"Pika bi!"

"Sorry, it's where _we_ first met you."

"Pii." Pikachu said content.

'Hey Ash! Let's go to the garden.'

"But h-. Hey!" Latias had grabbed Ash and then turned invisible and Pikachu hopped on Latias' back. "Wow Latias you've gotten stronger!" he said remembering his last visit.

"Lots!"

* * *

When they reached the garden Latias let go of Ash by the lake and Pikachu jumped down. "It's even better than I remember."

'Thanks.' Latias said.

"So how have you been Latias?"

"Fine, it gets boring around here sometimes though."

"Oh, well we can go play if you like."

"I would love that!" she said slightly blushing. Then, out of nowhere, there was a powerful gust of wind that caused them to flinch from the force. 'Guys! Stop! This is a friend.'

"Huh?" Ash questioned. Two Latios and a Latias, all smaller then Latias, suddenly appeared. Ash widened his eyes.

'Ash. These are some new friends I made. They appeared right after you let Alto mare. They help protect the city.'

Ash blinked, "Yeah, I believe I saw them while we were sailing away from Alto mare."

'You did?'

"I did. Hey Latias?"

'Yeah?'

"Can they use telepathy?"

'Sadly no, but they're very nice.'

Ash nodded, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ash and that's Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

They greeted with coos. "Hey Latias, where's Lorenzo and Bianca?"

'Lorenzo's working and Bianca is repainting a wall in the museum. So they'll be gone for a while.'

Ash nodded, "Then we can play while we're waiting."

'Yeah!' Latias took his hat and flew off.

"Haha! What's with the hat! Come back here Latias!" Ash slightly blushed. he chased after Latias while the other Latis went and played with Pikachu. Ash chased Latias around the pool and other parts of the garden. "Give me my hat back!"

Latias then flew near the fountain and Ash, in an attempt to get his hat back, jumped but ended up crashing into Latias instead. "Aw!" The two yelled in unison as they saw upcoming fountain they were about to crash into and then it all went dark. When they opened their eyes they were surrounded by a black void and right in front of them, they saw the blue outline of Latios.

* * *

** When I first wrote this chapter I thought the chapter went a little too fast, so I edited it. I hope you like it better this way.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I realized what I did so I edited this chapter to fix that. I had accidentally made Ash stay for only one day when he was suppose to be on vacation, my bad. Well I hope you like the edited chapter. *sigh* This is why I usually write the chapters fist on paper. I can find mistakes like this.  
**

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Secret Legend**

**Ch.2**

* * *

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

_thoughts_

* * *

"Latios!" Ash and Latias shouted in unison, staring at the ghostly blue spirit outline of him.

Latios looked shocked, "H-how did you guys get in the soul dew!"

"This is the soul dew!" they shouted again in unison.

"Well this is very surprising." Latios said.

"Hey, I can understand you and you're not using telepathy!" Ash said.

Latios blinked, "It appears so."

"Let me try."

"Wow I can understand you too Latias." Latias smiled at that.

Latias turned to Latios, "How do you think we got in here?" she asked.

Latios looked at Ash and pondered, "Maybe those with a Latias or Latios can enter the soul dew."

Suddenly the black void had a rippled spot like water and Pikachu fell forth. "Owe." He picked himself up, "What the?"

"Or maybe you just have to be pure in heart to enter." Latios sweat dropped as he changed his theory.

"Latios!" Pikachu said shocked.

"Wow! I can understand you too in here buddy." Ash said.

"You can?" Pikachu looked at Ash then Latios, "What is this place?"

"The soul dew." Latios answered.

"Seriously? Well that explains a lot."

"What do you mean Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"I was watching you and Latias play when you two suddenly got sucked into the soul dew before you crashed into it."

"Crashed into?" Latios repeated.

"Heh heh, so how have you been Latios?"

Latios blinked, "Good I guess. Luckily before I died I heard that when a Lati dies and turns into a soul dew they can visit the other world. I haven't figured out how but I have plenty of time."

"That's great brother. I hope you find out how."

"Yeah, me too. That should be a lot better than just being in the soul dew." Ash said. Pikachu nodded.

"Thanks everyone." Latios looked at his sister, "How has Alto mare been doing?"

"It's in perfect shape. There has been no serious trouble, and any trouble there is, is small and solved by Officer Jenny. Plus after you died two Latios and a Latias came to help protect the city and the DWMA broke too." Latias explained.

"That's great. Are the three strong?"

"Yeah, each one is about as strong as us. One of the Latios isn't very serious but the other two keep him in check. "

Latios nodded, "So Alto mare is completely safe." Latias nodded. "Then I guess you can leave Alto mare."

"What?!" everyone but Latios shouted in unison.

"You can leave Latias. I can tell you want to. You can go a head and travel with Ash."

"What?!" they shouted again in unison.

"R-really?!" asked Pikachu.

"S-seriously brother?" he nodded at her.

"B-but Latios, why did you suggest she go with me?"

"I can sense emotions better now that I'm dead, so I know a couple of things…" Latias blushed but Ash (of course) was confused, and Pikachu was surprised as he realized what he meant. "So I know that you would be the perfect trainer for her."

"Wait? You want me to be her trainer as well, not her to just travel with me?"

Latios blinked, apparently Ash was more generous than he thought, but then again he was pure. "Yeah, that's what I meant when I said Latias could go with you."

Latias couldn't believe what she heard. Ash would take her with him even if he couldn't catch her. _So sweet_, she thought.

Pikachu felt like slapping himself because Ash was so dense, _sometimes I could just shock him._

"Wow. Well if it's all right with you Latias I would be glad to be your trainer."

Latias blushed as Ash asked her, and she tackled Ash in a hug, "Yes! I would love too!"

Ash blushed at the contact, "Heh heh, that's great Latias. I'm glad you'll come." Pikachu and Latios looked at the scene, noticing the blush on both of them.

"Um… Ash?" Pikachu asked, he noted he may have to keep watching them.

"Latias?" Latios also asked.

"Oh, sorry." The two said in unison, and they quickly pulled a part, blushing. This caused the other two to raise a brow.

Ash wasn't sure why he had been embarrassed,_ it was just a hug_. Then a thought suddenly struck Ash, "Hey, um Latios?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"How exactly are we going to get out of here?"

Latios scratched his head, "I'm not sure. You could try going the way Pikachu came from."

Ash, just out of curiosity, went to where Pikachu came from. However when he put his hand out he felt solid glass, he gently banged it with his other hand. _It feels even harder than glass. _"Hey, Latios, I don't think that'll work."

Latios looked a bit worried. He rubbed his head, "Maybe if… no, that won't work."

"What?" Ash asked.

"It's a theory, but it's useless since no one here can use aura." Latias looked sad.

"I've once used aura before, does that count?"

"You can use aura?!" Latias and Latios shouted in surprise.

"Yeah he can." Pikachu said.

Ash nodded, "I only used it once, it was pretty hard. So if I'm able to use my aura again, can we get out?"

Latios thought it over, "It may be possible, but since you only used it once I'm not sure."

"Well, we have to try; it could be our only way out."

"You sure you want to do this Ash?" Pikachu asked. Ash nodded.

Latios sighed, "Try to feel your aura inside then make a door path on the soul dew glass with your aura."

Ash nodded and turned. He put his hands out in front of the glass-like material and closed his eyes. He tried to feel the aura he felt two years ago at the Tree of Beginning. When he felt something like that he tried to let it out, after struggling for a bit he was able to let his aura flow. As he concentrated he felt his aura touch the soul dew glass, and when he did so he felt the part the aura touched start to change in some way.

"You can do it Ash!" Pikachu encouraged.

"We believe in you!" Latias said.

"Come on Ash." Latios joined in.

Ash started to sweat from the strain, but put out his aura until he couldn't take it anymore and stopped. He panted as he grabbed his knees and looked at his work. The area touched by his aura was teal kind of and had taken form into a circle barely big enough to fit Latias. "Huh huh, did I, huh, do that right?" Ash breathed in between.

"Yes, I believe you did." Latios said. He turned to his sister, "You should be going now Ash will need some rest."

Latias nodded, "Good bye Latios, I'll miss you brother." She hugged him with emotion and Latios returned it. She went to Ash and Pikachu did the same. They turned to Latios.

"Bye Latios, it was great, seeing you again. We'll try to visit in some way." Ash said still tired, and Latios smiled.

"See ya Latios. Don't worry, even if something crazy happens, with Ash's luck, Latias will be safe." Latios was pleased with Pikachu's statement.

"Good bye everyone, it was great seeing you." Latios said.

The three looked at Latios one last time and walked out. The portal disappearing as they left.

* * *

They got out as small orbs of light that grew and took their forms. Ash was exhausted so when Ash came out standing up he fainted and started to fall. Latias quickly caught him.

"Pika bi!"

'Ash!' Latias grew worried but knew what to do. She flew with Ash in arms at extreme speed with Pikachu following close behind. She flew through the secret entrance in Lorenzo's work shop and flew to his and Bianca's home. Making sure not to be spotted. the other three Latis looked curiously at them and followed.

When inside Latias tucked Ash in and Lorenzo and Bianca came home a little later. When they saw her distress, Latias told them what happened (telepathy) while Pikachu nodded by Ash's door. The latis from the garden secretly listened in. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

"You talked to Latios!" Lorenzo yelled.

"And you're going to travel with Ash!" Bianca finished.

Latias nodded, 'The city is safe now and Latios said I could. I'll go when Ash decides to leave.'

"But Latias, why?" Bianca asked.

'I want to see the world, and Ash is the perfect person to help me.' Latias looked at the door entrance. 'I suggest you come out now, I know you're there.' The three Latis became visible and this surprised Pikachu, Bianca, and Lorenzo. The Latis spoke to her poke-speech and Latias sighed, 'I know you three don't want me to leave, but Alto mare will be safe with you three.

"Ooaauhh" one of the Latios said.

'I'm sure you can protect everyone. You can use Pokemon moves and you're all getting stronger.'

"Awohh." the Latias spoke.

'You can't talk me out of it. I'll be going either way.'

The three pulled back and stayed silent and Bianca and Lorenzo sighed, "I could feel this day was coming." Lorenzo smiled. "I guess there's nothing we can do. We'll miss you Latias."

Bianca nodded. "Just make sure to visit okay."

Latias felt tears build up, 'Thank you! I will, oh I'm going to miss you guys too.' They laughed as Latias tightly hugged them, they hugged back and the three Latis smiled.

"Pika." Pikachu also smiled at the scene.

"I see everyone's doing fine." Everyone shot their head toward Ash's door and saw him in the door way rubbing his head. "Hi Bianca and Lorenzo." Ash waved.

"Pika bi!" Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.

"Hi there buddy."

"Ash!" everyone shouted in unison.

Latias quickly nuzzled him. 'Are you alright?'

Ash blushed, "I'm fine Latias. I just have a headache," his stomach growled, "and hungry." He laughed sheepishly. They laughed again.

"Well how about we go eat some diner." Lorenzo suggested, and Ash nodded.

When diner was done Ash sent out all of his Pokémon to eat. "Come out everyone. It's time to eat!" the Pokémon were shocked to see the Latis but quickly got over it because they were used to it and greeted them.

* * *

"This food is delicious Lorenzo!" Ash exclaimed. They we're all sitting down, with Latias next to him and Pikachu on the other side. The Pokemon and other Latis were eating on the floor.

"Thank you Ash. So tell me, Latias said she's going to travel with you and you agreed with this?"

Ash swallowed his food, "Yeah, I asked her and she wanted to come."

Lorenzo nodded, "Alright, that's fine with me, but promise you'll protect and care for her."

Ash nodded, "Of course I will. I promise she'll be safe."

Lorenzo nodded, he just had to make sure, "How long are you staying in Alto mare anyway? I would like to know how much longer we get to to spend with Latias before you go."

"A couple of days, maybe a week at most, and don't worry Lorenzo I'll make sure we'll visit."

"That's great Ash." Lorenzo smiled.

"It is, I'm happy." Bianca also said, "So Ash, have you seen Latias' new form?"

"New form?"

Bianca giggled, "She created it herself, show him Latias."

Latias nodded then transformed. Ash blinked seeing the very different appearance, "That's your new form?" he had to admit, she looked beautiful. He never thought of anyone like that, strange.

Latias smiled and nodded, "Yep." She had been told that she was very beautiful from some strangers in Alto mare.

Ash's eyes widened, "You can speak like a human in this form!" Bianca and Lorenzo noticed he had a bigger reaction than when she transformed.

"Pika!"

"Yeah, it toke me awhile but I learned. Bianca helped me with it." she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, you look nice. It suits you." Latias blushed at his comment.

"Thanks Ash."

"I still like your original form better though. It's the real you." He took a bite of his food. While Latias' face went completely red; Lorenzo, Bianca, and Pikachu stared at him in shock. "What? Did I say something bad?" Again, they stared, well Pikachu didn't he just mentally slapped himself in disbelief.

"Uh, t-thanks Ash." Latias stuttered.

"Hey, are you alright? You're stuttering."

"Oh I'm fine." Ash stared, but then continued eating. Latias decided to transform back.

* * *

When they were done eating Ash returned his Pokémon and went to sleep in the guest room with Pikachu. The Latis went to the garden to sleep, but before Latias could get up to sleep too she was stopped by Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Latias we must talk."

'What is it Lorenzo and Bianca?'

"Latias, we know you like Ash." Bianca said.

Latias flushed, "N-no! I don't!"

"Latias."

"Huh, look, we both care for you Latias. So you should know that a relationship with you and Ash is unlikely to happen." Lorenzo continued.

Latias felt like she was going to cry, 'I-I know that, but… I can't just stop.'

"I know Latias. We're just warning you, so you won't get hurt."

Latias felt tears coming but fought them back, 'T-thanks for caring about me, but don't worry I'll be fine, okay.'

"Latias, just be careful and stay strong, okay?" Bianca said.

"I will, just stop worrying alright." Bianca and Lorenzo didn't look sure; they hugged Latias and said good night. Latias went to the garden and slept near the fountain. She thought about the possible chance she had with Ash and frowned. So to get her mind off it she thought of what was going to happen tomorrow, smiled, and went to sleep into a pleasant dream.

* * *

Off course of Alto mare, some where in the ocean, was Jessie, James, and Meowth floating in a basket that had no balloon. "Oh this is all your fault Meowth!" Jessie yelled.

"How is tis my fault?"

"If you hadn't cut the last line of the balloon we'd still be in the air right now or fighting the main twerp!"

"We were being attacked by a flock of Wingull and Pelipper! It was going to get cut anyway!"

"Now now Guys, there's no reason to fight."

"Shut it James!" Meowth and Jessie said in unison.

James quickly backed away as much as possible. He helplessly watched as the two attacked each other and sighed, "It's hopeless when those two fight."

"Wobbu." Wobbuffet said popping out of his pokeball.

James looked out the basket and saw the balloon, "Guys, it's the balloon!"

The two stopped fighting and shot their head over the basket. "Well what are you waiting for?! Get it James!" Jessie yelled.

"Right!" James reached over, grabbed the balloon, and lifted it.

The four were going to reconnect it but stopped when they saw the water moving. "Huh?" a wild Chinchou suddenly popped out from under the water. "Aw! It's a Chinchou!" the wild water and electric type suddenly jumped on the basket's rim and then released a powerful thunder shock. "AUGHH!" BOOM. They were sent flying into the sky with the attack.

"Look at what you did now James!"

"What! But I did what you told me to do!"

"Will you guys shut up?! Tat's kind of useless right now!"

"Right." James and Jessie sadly said.

"Cause we're blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

* * *

**I'm satisfied now, because of the vacation Ash, Pikachu, and Latias are only going to leave the next chapter or after that. Tell me if I should include the Tour De Alto mare in reviews, oh and please review. See ya!  
**


End file.
